The First Song
by Whisperpelt
Summary: The first song Samantha Gullmen heard that triggered her guitar playing comes flooding back to her in Autobot Base Luna Force 1 with her friends. Famous song by rock band Journey, can you guess it?


**I had this craaaazzzzyyy idea about the first song Sam(Samantha Gullmen) heard that triggerd her guitar playing.Sorry if I make spelling mistakes, but enjoy!**

 **Reno,Nevada**

 **05/29/** **7017**

 **Sam's PoV**

* _Flashback_ *

 _I picked up a disc that I had never seen before and studied it. I walked out of my room to where mom was, the living room. "Hey,Mom. What's this?" I held it up for her to see as she raised her head._

 _Mom snatched the disc from my hand. "Samantha Melody Gullmen, do you know what you've found!?" I shook my head 'no'. ''That's the music disc past down dozens and dozens of generations. I have a DVD player somewhere."_

 _"A what?" She ignored me and lifted up a floorboard to revail a box._

 _She held a smaller, metal and plastic box for me to look at. "DVD player." Mom set the thing down and put the disc in. All of a sudden, a screen that had the letters J-O-U-R-N-E-Y beside a box that had a little gray thing shattering a sphere. A piano solo started._

 _*End Flashback*_

 **04/07/7020**

 **Third Person**

"Sam...Sam!" Hunter snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face.

Jenny moved him out of the way and held up a finger. "Watch." The bright,green eyed, red head moved her dark lips closer to Sam's ear. "SAMANTHA MELODY GULLMEN!" Sam snapped out of her daze. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Sam huffed, her blue eyes cold. She started to pull her brown and mauve hair up in a ponytail. "How many times, Jenny-" She pushed her magenta glasses up."-do I have to tell you how I feel about you yelling in my ear?" Jenny shruged and smiled in a twisted way then laughed evily. Sam and Hunter exchanged glances, knowing not to interfere with Jenny and one of her 'weird moments'.

She took some deep breathes to calm herself down and smoothed out her navy blue shirt. "Sorry, guys. You know how--" She gasped loudly and turned her head. "Look at the pretty birdy!!" The other friends looked where Jenny was pointing.

Fast, heavy, metallic footsteps came from a hallway. A solid white and orange stripped 20 foot robot came into the command center. "Pretty birdy! Where?"

"Cyber, there is no bird." A red and white robot said, being a realist.

 **The Autobots had crashed their ship _Luna Force 1_ outside of Reno, Nevada. Sam was the first to find them, but her friends had followed her. Then, _Starways_ _Ship_ found its way to Earth a few weeks afterward. Evantully, they found that some old Decepticon enemies who got out of stasis and the team is now rounding them up.**

 **Leader:Basically no one**

 **Warriors: Bumblebee,Jetstream,Radioactive**

 **In Training:Strikebee,Galaxy,Cyber, Ta-hoe**

 **Medics:Strongarm, Ratchet**

 **Allies:Sam,Hunter,Jenny**

"Yeah, Jenny was just being weird." Hunter stated. _As always..._ He added quietly. Jenny brung up here hands up to her forehead and shook.

"Anyway, are we going to play this thing or not?" She asked.

"Alright, I'm guitar and singer. Hunter you're drums and Jenny, you're piano." Sam slung her galaxy colored guitar over her shoulder into playing position. She hooked her floating mic up and tapped it, making sure it was working.

Hunter picked up his sticks, adjusted his air-stand and chair, then got into ready position. Jenny scooted her hovering bench forward and took a quick glance at the music to find the right keys.

"Jenny, start us off!" Sam called. She started playing the piano part at the beginning. Her and Hunter heard their cues and started doing their thing. Sam, being singer, started to sing after Jenny's solo was over and Hunter kept the beat going.

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Living in a lonely world_

 _She took the mid-night train_

 _Going anywhere_

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the mid-night train_

 _Going anywhere_

(Guitar cresendos)

 _A singer in a smokey room_

 _A smell of wine and cheap purfume_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

(Drums cresendo)

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers, waiting_

 _Up and down_ _the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching the night_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

 _Working hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Payin anything to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

 _Some will win_

 _Some will lose_

 _Some are born to sing the blues_

 _Oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Stranger waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching the night_

 _Streetlight people,_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

 _Don't Stop Believing_

 _Hold onto that feeling_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Don't Stop Believing_

 _Hold on_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Don't Stop Believing_

 _Hold onto that feeling_

 _Streetlights people_

They faded out as the song ended and looked at eachother. "We should preform at Sam's chrurch for the Next Generation Band Competition." Hunter stated while getting up.

"She is a Journey desendant." A voice said.

The three 16 year olds whirled around to find a 32 year old woman with dark almond hair, dressed in boot-cut blue jeans, a white coat and green shirt behind them. "Mom!" Sam exclaimed then rubbed the back of her neck. "How long have ya been standing there for?"

She walked up to her and pecked her nose. "Oh, only for a few minuets."

"Laura!" Galaxy scrambled up from the medical berth, leaving Ratchet. He huffed and she shot him a look. "Ratchet, you do my patch up later." She turned back to the human and crouched. "What was it like today?"

"The same old Vet things I do most days." Laura stated.

 **Thank You for reading!! Song: Don't Stop Believing by Journey. See Ya!**


End file.
